Pinky Swear
by XxX-sUgAr.sPaRkLe.KiSsEs-XxX
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura made a promise when they are five that when they get older they will share their first kiss together Sakura suddenly leave Sasuke when they where little.Now she is back does she still remember the promise she made with Sasuke or not?


I don't own Naruto

**This is just a one shot fic hope you like it!**

**Pinky Swear  
**

_Flashback_

"_Sasuke-kun!" 5 five year old Sakura shouted to 5 five year old Sasuke who was sitting under a cherry blossom tree reading a book and looked up and smiled at her._

"_Hi! Sakura" Sasuke said and Sakura seat down beside him._

"_So what are you reading" Sakura asked curious_

"_My Aniki gave this to me today it's a book about when you like or love someone" Sasuke said a bit confused and scratch his head_

"_Ohhh" Sakura blushed_

"_I still don't get it this book tells if you like someone you kiss them" Sasuke said blinking_

_Sakura just looked at him and blinked_

"_Sasuke do you like someone?" Sakura asked_

"_Yes..." Sasuke whispered and blushed_

"_Wow really you do who is it!" Sakura asked excitedly but inside her she felt kind of jealous of the girl that Sasuke like_

"_Please tell me" Sakura said pouting_

"_She is smart, cute, beautiful talented and she's my classmate" Sasuke said _

"_No fair you didn't tell me" Sakura said _

"_Well you have to tell me yours too" Sasuke said smiling at her cuteness_

"_Hmmm.... he is smart very handsome cute he's also strong and he's also my classmate" Sakura said blushing_

"_You didn't even tell me the name" Sasuke said_

"_Well you didn't too" Sakura said_

"_How about we say it together in a count of 3 ok" Sakura said_

"_Yeah but you have to tell" Sasuke said _

"_OK" Sakura agreed_

"_One" _

"_Two"_

"_Three!"_

"_You" They both said in unison and blushed and looked away._

"_Sasuke-kun you like me" Sakura said and can't believe it_

_Sasuke just nodded and looked away blushing_

"_I like you too" Sakura said blushing and looked away _

_Sasuke looked at Sakura and take her hand "Sakura can I kiss you" Sasuke asked blushing (Wow for a five year old Lol!!) Sakura blushed and both lean closer and closer and were about to kiss-_

"_Sasuke-kun I'm not ready yet" Sakura said _

"_Ohhh" Sasuke said kind of sad_

"_But we could wait till we get older" Sakura said_

"_Really" Sasuke said_

"_Hmmm" Sakura said in agree_

"_I promise that you'll be my first kiss" Sakura said and took out her pinkie _

"_Pinky swear?" Sakura said/asked_

"_Yeah pinky swear" Sasuke said and entwined their pinkies together._

"_Arigato Sasuke-kun" Sakura said and kissed his cheek and suddenly they heard a click of a camera _

"_Wow nice one little brother" Itachi said smirking_

"_ITACHI!" Sasuke said and went after him_

"_Don't worry Sakura I'll send you a copy" Itachi said running being chased by Sasuke_

_Flashback ends_

_

* * *

_"_Sakura where are you even since the day that you promise me you're already gone. I wonder do you even still keep the promise we made"_ Sasuke thought ended when Naruto threw a paper ball on his head

"Sasuke-teme" Naruto said

"What! Dope" A 17 year old Sasuke said pissed off

"Look check it out we have a new student in our class" Naruto said pointing in the front that was beside Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke followed the finger and looked

"_She's pretty and has pink hair what the hell SAKURA!"_ Sasuke thought

"OK now class settle down we have a new student" Kakashi said and turned to her

"You may now start introducing yourself" Kakashi said

Sakura took a deep breath and talk "Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura 16 and I love flowers and to study and that's about it" Sakura said and she started gaining fan boys and which Sasuke glared

"Ok so Sakura you may seat at the back with Sasuke Uchiha" Kakashi said seat down and read his precious porn

"_Sasuke Uchiha that name sound so familiar"_ Sakura thought and think deeply and went over to where Kakashi pointed

Sakura seat down and greeted him "Hi Sasuke" Sakura said and smiled at him _"Does she still remember the promise we made?"_ Sasuke thought

"Hey" Sasuke said and looked down

"You look very familiar do I know you" Sakura said and the bell rang and her best friend Ino grabbed her and ran.

"Meet me at the park the under cherry blossom tree" Sasuke said and Sakura who was being dragged by Ino

"Sure" Sakura said then her voice echoed through the hallway

"Teme she didn't remember huh?" Naruto asked

"Hn, I'm not sure" Sasuke said

"Dude! do you expect her to keep that promise when you're like 5!" Naruto said

"Uhh... yeah" Sasuke said monotone

"Just....Ugggg...whatever man" Naruto said and walk away to his next class.

* * *

Classes are over Sakura went to the park and telling Ino that she has something more to do

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

_Why do I felt like I've known him for so long?_

I continue to walk until I reach the park and found Sasuke there sitting under a cherry blossom tree and reading a book and went over to him and greeted him.

"Hi Sasuke" I greeted and smiled at him and sit under the tree with him

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

I heard someone calling my name and looked up to find Sakura running to me.

_Here she come I hope she still_ remembers I thought and gripped the book.

"Hey" I greeted back

**End of POV**

* * *

Sakura sat down next to him "So what are ya reading" Sakura asked

"Just some book saying if you like or love someone you kiss them" Sasuke said

"_I think I heard of that before but when and where? No! It can't be"_ Sakura thought and flashback filled her mind and remembered everything _"Sasuke was the one that I promised"_ Sakura thought and remembered everything adn still can't believe it.

"Ohhh" Sakura said

"Sasuke do you like someone?" Sakura asked in a whisper

"Yeah" Sasuke said

"Please tell me who it is" Sakura said leaning closer to him

"_Does she remember? But the looks on her face is unreadable"_ Sasuke thought ended and started to lean closer to her.

"But you have to tell me yours too" Sasuke said leaning closer

"How about we count to three and tell" Sakura said leaning more closer and their foreheads touch

"Aa" Sasuke agreed

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

"You..." They both whispered and kissed Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer and Sakura wrapped hers around his neck and Sasuke deepen the kiss and licked her bottom lip asking for entrance Sakura obliged and moan through the kiss their tongues battled eachother the kiss was full of passion care and love Sakura sank her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer wanting the kiss to last and Sasuke pulled her to his lap never breaking the kiss and unable to breathe anymore the two broke apart breathing heavily and foreheads touch.

"How's that for a first kiss" Sasuke asked panting a little _"So she do remember"_ Sasuke smiling at the thought

"Very promising, can you pinky swear me to kiss me again?" Sakura said

Sasuke smirked "Aa, pinky swear" and kissed her again _"I better thank Itachi for the book he gave me"_ Sasuke thought and smirk through the kiss.

* * *

**I should be doing my homework but I got bored XD and decided to write one shot so tell me if you hate it or like it :D R&R**

**-=-**

**-=-**

**-=-**

**OWARI**

**-=-**

**-=-**

**-=-**


End file.
